


Oranges and Lemons

by scribbletea



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kuzuhina Week 2020, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbletea/pseuds/scribbletea
Summary: Kuzuhina Week 2020 - Day 7: Pink Day - Kissing at home“I’m home” Fuyuhiko calls, stepping into the genkan. The bags rustle again in his hand as he tries to take his shoe off with the other.“Welcome home!” Hajime’s voice greets him, followed shortly by himself.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Oranges and Lemons

The grocery bags rustle as he shifts them from one hand to the other, pulling his key from his pocket and wiggling it into the lock. 

“I’m home” Fuyuhiko calls, stepping into the genkan. The bags rustle again in his hand as he tries to take his shoe off with the other. 

“Welcome home!” Hajime’s voice greets him, followed shortly by himself. He takes the heavier of the two bags gently from Fuyuhiko’s hands. 

“How was the line?” Hajime asks. 

“Not long, it started to rain though,” Fuyuhiko says absentmindedly, watching Hajime pull open the door of their fridge, putting some of the groceries inside. 

“It did?”. Hajime looks out the window at the now light drizzle as if he had just noticed it. “Sorry, if I knew it was gonna rain I wouldn’t have asked you to go” 

“ ‘s nothing,” Fuyuhiko says, waving his hand dismissively, reaching into the grocery bag he was holding, “It just started to drizzle when I checked out so I didn’t get too soaked.” 

“Glad to hear that,” Hajime says, relieved. Fuyuhiko sidles up next to him at the fridge. “I got these for you,” he says, pulling a bag of clementines out from the plastic shopping bag. Hajime’s eyes widen and so does his smile; Fuyuhiko’s chest tightens the way it does when he knows he’s made Hajime happy. 

“Fuyuhiko..” He trails off, eyes full of warmth and Fuyuhiko feels his cheeks redden under his gaze. “Thanks for thinking of me. You should take a seat under the kotatsu while I prepare these, you must be cold from being out in the rain,” Of course Hajime had managed to one-up Fuyuhiko’s consideration with his own once again. 

“Do you need any help?” Fuyuhiko asked trying to retaliate in kindness as if it were some sort of battle. Hajime shook his head. “No, it shouldn’t take long, go sit I’m fine,” He answered, punctuating the end of the sentence with the ‘fwoosh’ of running water as he turned on the sink 

Losing the proverbial battle Fuyuhiko made his way to the living room. The TV was on from when Hajime had been watching it earlier; some news station played with a reporter standing in the middle of Shibuya Crossing, talking about something Fuyuhiko didn’t pay much mind to. He settled under the warmth of the heated kotatsu, slumping forward with his elbows on the table. Any chill from the rain left his body and Fuyuhiko felt himself dozing, the heat inviting; all noises around him drowning into a pleasant buzz of static. 

The sink shuts off behind him and he hears shuffling. Hajime slides next to him under the kotatsu, placing the bowl of clementines on it; there are still water droplets on some, which glint in the glow of the sunset. Wordlessly Hajime wraps an arm around Fuyuhiko, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. Fuyuhiko leans into his embrace and begins working on a clementine, pulling back the bright orange peel and appreciating the sweet fragrance of its skin. 

He takes a segment of it and holds it up for Hajime, it brushes against his lips. Hajime’s attention is drawn away from the TV and he looks at Fuyuhiko, blush spreading across his cheeks. Face still red he closes his eyes, taking a bite of the wedge. Fuyuhiko smirks as he pops one into his own mouth; it’s acidic and tangy with an underlying sweetness. 

“Y’know you kinda remind me of a clementine,” Fuyuhiko says after a moment. Hajime looks back at him with a quirked brow, puzzled. Fuyuhiko takes that as a sign to explain. “They’re soft and bright, just like you. And they also have that funny little leaf on their head, reminds me of your hair” he says, reaching up to tousel the part of Hajime’s hair that’s always sticking up. 

Hajime laughs a little. “Well if I had to make a comparison for you I’d say you’re like a lemon.” Fuyuhiko scowls. 

“Wow, thanks Hajime” 

Hajime’s eyes widen, he begins to wave his arms as if he’s physically backpedaling. “I mean that... lemons are resilient fruit; they’re strong and they’re not only bitter, they can be sweet too,” he says, looking at Fuyuhiko with full sincerity. It made something twinge in Fuyuhiko’s chest. 

“You didn’t need to get all sappy...” Fuyuhiko says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and turning away so Hajime couldn’t see the flush on his cheeks. Hajime sputtered. 

“You were the one who started it!”. A sudden rush of affection swept through Fuyuhiko. Shifting underneath Hajime’s arm he wraps his own around the back of his neck, tugging him close for a kiss. Fuyuhiko can feel Hajime’s eyes flutter closed, his eyelashes brushing against his own. He can taste the clementine slice he fed Hajime, its flavor bursts like summer fireworks on a cool clear evening. 

They break away after a moment, Hajime with a sly grin on his face. “See? I told you. Sweet” he says. Fuyuhiko grabs the nearest cushion and attempts to suffocate Hajime with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Presumptuous of me to think I'd be able to post a fic on time twice. Anyways I had a lot of fun participating in Kuzuhina week! It gave me an opportunity to revisit some old and new ideas I had for them and motivated me to finally finish them. And I loved reading everyone else's takes on the prompts too. I have a kuzuhina love hotel fic wip for day 1 that I didn't finish in time so hopefully, I can finish that one soon too. Tysm for reading if you got this far haha and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
